boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions How do I use skills? To use a skill, first make sure you are a high enough level. Tier 1 skills require level 25, and Tier 2 skills require level 50. Upon first reaching the required level, you must reset for the locked GUI to disappear. Then, press Z to activate your Tier 1 skill, and X to activate your Tier 2 skill. Why do my points and weapons not save? Points and weapons don't save because how fun would it be if you just one-shot every enemy in the first two chapters? It makes for boring gameplay. Additionally, you gain points when you join a later chapter now, so you shouldn't even really be complaining about not getting your weapons when you are getting free points. What do Mysteliates do? Mysteliates are useful creatures that can assist you in battle. Each has a minimum level requirement, and like weapons, will scale its effectiveness based on your level. Up to 3 may be equipped at a time. Their effects vary, with effects like AOE attacks, slowing enemies, and healing you. For more information, visit the full page here. I just joined the game. Why am I stuck in the lobby? BFS operates on a lives system. Each player has 7 lives. When all lives of all players run out, the chapter restarts. The reason why you aren't just teleported into the game when you join is to make it a challenge for the players already playing. There would be no risk if someone could just rejoin to save a fight. Why is the first boss I fight so difficult? I'm doing 1-digit damage to a 6-digit boss! When you join a server, you may be joining a server that has already been progressed to a later chapter. If the boss seems overly difficult, you probably joined in a later chapter. I really doubt anyone has struggled with Lord of the Shadows. Why do I have to leave the game to change classes? So exploiters cannot change your level. As the way it is, your level cannot go down. Even if FilteringEnabled is enabled, exploiters can still find a way to hack your stats. If there was an in-game class change option, class level would have to be able to be lowered. What do Boss Points do? Boss points are used to buy skins from the in-game Gamepass/Purchases menu. Right now, there are only 9 skins you can buy with Boss Points. I just bought a skin. How do I use it? First, go to the Gamepass/Purchases tab of the in-game menu. Scroll down to the skin you bought, then click on it. It should say "Done!" in the text box. Then, go to the weapons tab and equip weapon the skin is for. Keep in mind that some skins are only for one weapon, some skins are for only a few of the weapons, and some skins override all weapons. Additionally, some skins are only for a particular class. You won't be able to use Sliceadon on a Baller. How do I become a champion? Champion status is only for the most elite BFS players. In order to attain it, you must complete a ridiculously difficult task. This will be done in Boss Rush, and you will be tested against bosses. These can be Soul T, Crisis SpringWrath, and Sir Kadee. You do not have to fully solo these bosses, but prove that you are good enough at your class to attain Champion. Ultimately, it's SupernalNine's decision on whether or not you're worthy of becoming a champion. Champion requirements may get crazier and more difficult as time progresses. How do I save my skins, boss points, etc? Saving is automatic. When you leave the game, it saves. So nothing to worry about crashing. I HAVE A NEW CLASS IDEA IT'S CALLED NUKER AND IT'S REALLY OP CAN SUPER PLEASE ADD THAT CLASS AND MORE CLASSES TO BFS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE???!!?!1!!?! No. No new classes will be added to BFS. This is why: 1. It does not fit with the planned lore. 2. Fan-made classes are almost always unbalanced. 3. It makes other classes obsolete. 4. Super doesn't have the time or tools necessary to make complex classes like that. 5. If a new class is implemented, Super will have to go back to all the decals and locations in the plot where classes are mentioned and add the new one in. 6. If a new class is implemented, other people will think that their classes will get in too, and Super will be flooded with annoying messages about how there should be completely OP classes. It will turn BFS into what Devil Beater has become, with only a few classes ever being used, and most of the other ones becoming obsolete and forgotten. Category:Community